Schattenpfade
by Lady Faceless
Summary: [Kurzgeschichtensammlung]Runeterra war ein Ort, wo der Wahnsinn einer einzelnen Person so viel zu erschaffen vermochte. Die Liga der Legenden konnte auch so viel sein – es war ein Werkzeug der Einzelnen und kein harmloses dazu. Aber für die meisten Champions war es einfach nur eine Möglichkeit ungehinderte ihre verbitterten, dunklen Pfade zu gehen, von denen es kein Zurück mehr gab


Titel: Antworten aus Sand  
Charaktere/Shippings: Malzahar  
Kurzbeschreibung:"Es wurde stets behauptet die Gabe der Prophetie sei ein Geschenk. Ein Segen. Sie haben immer gesagt, man sei das Werkzeug von etwas Größeren.  
Aber was, wenn man nicht entscheiden konnte, wen man zu dienen hatte?"  
Inspiration: Gone - Pain of Salvation  
(Just PoS~)  
Anmerkung der Autorin: Malzahar gehört eindeutig zu mein Lieblingscharakteren in LoL, aber ich hasse diese Weise, wie er meist da gestellt wird. Er hat nie dies alles gewollt, aber der Arme wurde nie danach gefragt. Ich sehe ihn deswegen genauso als Opfer wie Kassadin eins ist. Außerdem regt mich es auf, dass er in den FF's extrem grausam dargestellt wird. Sagen wir mal so: Er ist grausam, aber nicht grausamer als er sein sollte. Ich muss ihn wieder mal zocken.

_**Antworten aus Sand**_

Und letztendlich würde er sterben. Malzahar musste kein Prophet sein, um dies zu sagen. Die Sonne Shurimas schien unbarmherzig, der Sand glich glühender Kohle, seine Füße waren dabei ihren Dienst zu verweigern – es war sowieso schon verwunderlich, dass er soweit gekommen war – und jeder Atemzug bereitete ihm Schmerzen.

Was für ein Seher war er, dass er nicht einmal seinen eigenen Tod vorhersagen konnte?

Es wurde stets behauptet die Gabe der Prophetie sei ein Geschenk. Ein Segen. Sie haben immer gesagt, man sei das Werkzeug von etwas Größeren.

Aber was, wenn man nicht entscheiden konnte, wen man zu dienen hatte?

Dies alles war ein grausamer Witz der Götter.

Kämme er aus Ionia oder Demacia, selbst aus dem unansehnlichen Noxus, hätte er lernen können seine natürliche Begabung richtig zu nutzen. Aber in der großen Wüste Shurimas gab es diese Möglichkeit nicht.

Keine Magie begabten Menschen, keine Ansammlung von Wissen, kein Außenkontakt zum Rest Valorans.

Malzahar hat stets versucht seine Magie richtig benutzten zu können, seine unstetigen Visionen zu verstehen und zu deuten. Er hat Menschen helfen können – aber zugleich mit einer Willkür, die er immer abgrundtief gehasst hatte. Aber was hätte er anderes denn tun können?

Aber das Schicksal schien nicht auf seiner Seite zu stehen. Dies hat er verstanden, als dies „Rufe" begonnen hatten. Er hatte nicht sagen können, was es war, fast schien es eine Sehnsucht zu sein, die stärker war als er und mit jeden verstrichen Tag konnte er den verführerischen Zauber weniger standhalten, bis er keine Macht mehr darüber hatte und diesem nachgeben hatte in der Hoffnung auf Antworten und vielleicht sogar Erlösung. Aber er hatte ahnen müssen, dass dies nur sein Tod bedeuten würde. Er würde sterben wie er gelebt hatte – den Versuch die Antworten aus Sand zu lösen, die, wenn man sie zu lösen versuchte, in sich einstürzten und nichts hinterließen.

Malzahar hätte es besser wissen sollen. Also, was hatte er erwartet?

Plötzlich wurde zurück in die Gegenwart gerissen, als kraftlos in den Sand stürzte.

Sein Verstand, immer noch klar, nahm plötzlich war, dass er nicht einfach irgendwo in der scheinbar unendlichen Wüste war, sondern in einer alten, zerfallen Zivilisation befand. Es war eine schöne Stadt gewesen, einst, dass erkannte er – aber die Zeit hat ihre Tribute gefordert, der Wind hat den Stein des Obelisken verwittern lassen, aber es war auf eine groteske Weise schön geblieben. In der Ferne konnte er die von Wind und Zeit verfressen Götzenbilder für ihn fremden Göttern erkennen. Er legte eine Hand auf Steinpfeiler und ließ die Bilder, wie diese Stadt in ihre Blütezeit aussah, in sich hineinströmen. Seine Magie war immer noch sehr ungeschliffen und Malzahar wusste immer noch nie, wie er das volle Potenzial auszuschöpfen könnte, aber diese Technik, erlaubte es ihm zumindest in längst vergangen Zeit zu forschen und vergesse Erinnerungen zu finden. Damit hatte er sogar den Namen dieser zerstörten Stadt herausfinden können. Icathia. Er wusste, dass er von dieser Stadt schon einmal etwas gehört hatte, aber je stärker er versuchte die Erinnerungen heraufzubeschwören, umso stärker entglitten sie ihm, als würde irgendjemand nicht _wollen_, dass er diesen Ort verstand. Irgendetwas stimmte hier nicht. Malzahar wollte seine Hand vom alten Gestein wegziehen, aber er stellte entsetz fest, dass sich tiefschwarze Magiebände gebildet haben, die langsam seinen Unterarm hochschlängelten. Als er versuchte mit Gewalt sein Hand zu entreißen, zog sich die magischen Fesseln um seinen Arm nur fester, schnitten in die Haut und ließen tiefrotes Blut aufquellen und den Seher vor Schmerz aufkeuchen. Eine Welle von neuen Bildern durchflutete ihn. _Runeterra, in nicht allzu ferne Zukunft, zerstört und voller Ruinen, heimgesucht von Monstern, welche scheinbar aus den schlimmsten Albträumen entsprungen zu sein schienen. Demacia, die Hauptstadt der Gerechtigkeit und Justiz, gebaut aus Gold und Marmor, drohte im Blutmeer zu ertrinken. Ein gefallenes Noxus, wo man verzweifelt versuchte einfach zu überleben und nicht mehr für Ruhm und Macht lebte._

Panik kam in den Propheten hoch, er versuchte Transparenz in seine Visionen zu kriegen, die Zukunft in ihre einzeln Handlungsstränge zu trennen, aber die Zukunft ließ sich nicht verändern.

Die Verzweiflung gewann die Oberhand und er besaß keine Kraft mehr sich gegen die Bilder und sirenenhaften Rufen zu wehren und gab sich diesen hin. Er öffnete seinen Geist für die verdorben Magie, welches mit den Vision ihn durchströmte, ließ ohne Gegenwehr es geschehen, weil er verstand, dass er wieder mal nur das Werkzeug von einer höheren Macht war, erlaubte ihr seinen Willen zu verändern, dass sie den größten Nutzen von ihm hatten und die Schmerzen ignoriert er gekonnt, als sein Sterblichkeit ihm entrissen wurde.

Denn dies war sein Schicksal, welches die höheren Mächte für ihn vorbereit hatten, welches er stets gezwungen war, zu dienen. Aber dies war Malzahar nun egal.


End file.
